Thanks To My Phone (NC CUT)
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Umumnya, masalah utama yang dihadapi pasangan yang baru menikah ada banyak macamnya. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, malam pertama adalah masalah pertama yang harus dihadapi. "Ah...Jadi, setelah mandi baru kita mulai?" KYUMIN, YAOI, Failed!NC


Sungmin buru-buru menutup kamar apartemen Kyuhyun—kamar mereka—sepulangnya dari pesta pernikahan mereka. Ia melongok ke belakang untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang masih di dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

'Siapa sih yang menaburkan mawar-mawar itu diatas kasur? Astaga, kalau begini caranya pasti...'

"Kyu, mau tidak memijatku dulu di ruang tamu sebelum mandi?" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan ikut mengambil gelas untuk minum. Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Di kamar saja."

"Tapi, di kamar sangat kotor. Ada banyak sampah di atas kasur. Aku juga sedang ingin nonton TV. Kalau di kamar—" Sungmin terus memberi alasan sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang menuju kamar mereka. Ia hampir menghalangi Kyuhyun sebelum suaminya itu sudah lebih dulu masuk kamar dan membiarkan pintu kamar mereka terbuka lebar-lebar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat cahaya temaram yang menerangi ruangan yang ia masuki. Sinar lilin.

"Jadi...mana sampahnya?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Sungmin. Yang didekati memilih mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan menawarkan untuk menunda kegiatan khas pengantin baru mereka satu malam.

"Besok malam saja. Badanku pegal semua. Kita menghadapi lebih dari lima ribu orang hari ini."

"Lebih pegal mana denganku yang harus menghadapi lebih dari sepuluh ribu orang dalam satu kali konser?"

"Tapi, kau tidak menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan menarik Sungmin untuk mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

"Sudahlah, katanya kau pegal. Jadi mau dipijat? Aku tukang pijat paling handal di dunia. Cukup lepas bajumu dan kita mulai pijatannya."

Sungmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang makin turun dan menempel dengan tubuhnya. "Tunggu dulu, aku tidak tahu cara—Tunggu, tunggu!" Sungmin nyaris teriak saat Kyuhyun membuka jasnya.

"Jangan katakan tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku yakin semua laki-laki pernah nonton video porno."

"Sumpah, aku lelah, Cho Kyuhyun. Daripada aku tidur ditengah-tengah nanti, lebih baik izinkan aku tidur malam ini. Besok malam, oke?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidurnya besok saja?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin. "Aku rasa pijatanku bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman."

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone [NC CUT]**

**Rating : M**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin**

**Warning : YAOI, Failed!NC, TYPO(s), membosankan, kepanjangan, menggelikan, menjijikkan, OOC**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setting oneshot ini diambil dari chapter 17 fanfic 'Thanks To My Phone' punya saya. Ada beberapa info yang ada di ff itu dan ga ada disini. Jadi, emm...tolong diterima dengan lapang dada bagi yang baca ini terpisah. Still, enjoy~ :D**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun, memang kau tahu caranya? Maksudku...kau tahu...laki-laki dan laki-laki." Sungmin pasrah saat Kyuhyun mulai membuka kacing jas putihnya. Ia sudah malas mengulang kata-kata 'aku lelah'nya. Sampai berbusa pun ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan menuruti ucapannya. Bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun itu suami yang tidak pengertian, hanya saja Kyuhyun sepertinya tahu kalau dirinya hanya mencari alasan. Jangan salahkan Sungmin, bukan salahnya juga kalau ia mencari alasan. Siapapun pasti akan gugup menghadapi malam pertamanya, sekalipun ia laki-laki.

"Tenang saja, Sungmin-sajangnim. Pada dasarnya semua adegan bercinta itu sama sama. Ada yang masuk, ada yang dimasuki. Selesai. Jangan malu-malu begitu denganku," jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Ah, imutnya~ Sempat-sempatnya laki-laki yang tiga tahun diatasnya menanyakan hal dasar begitu. Ia tahu benar kalau Sungmin-nya tidak sepolos itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua ini sama-sama laki-laki. Garis bawahi itu.

"_Min-hyung memang suka sok jual mahal. Aku sering mengajaknya nonton video porno tapi dia selalu menolak. Pada akhirnya, dia minta kasetnya dan memilih menonton sendiri."_

"_Majalah dewasa juga begitu. Pernah aku menemukan tiga majalah di laci kamarnya, tapi dia mengelak dan mengatakan 'Bagaimana itu ada disana? Itu punyamu ya?' dengan wajah setengah malu dan jijik. Padahal kalau dia mengaku pun tidak masalah karena itu wajar untuk laki-laki. Dia benar-benar punya wajah polos yang membuatnya tidak pernah dicap jelek."_

"_Kuingatkan padamu, Kyu-hyung, jangan sekalipun tertipu. Min-hyung memang sudah takdirnya punya wajah pencampuran antara bocah dan anak alim, jadi Min-hyung suka memanfaatkannya. Aku sering jadi korbannya. Intinya, kalau Min-hyung sedang serius, dia akan memilih diam sampai orang yang ia ajak bicara percaya. Tapi, kalau sedang cari alasan biasanya Min-hyung akan bicara tanpa henti."_

Bayang-bayang perkataan Sungjin padanya terus terputar saat ini. Meskipun Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengingat tiga poin penting dari ucapan Sungjin saat ini, paling tidak hal itu sudah menambah keyakinannya kalau Sungmin tidak benar-benar menolaknya. Bukti kalau Sungmin tidak berhenti mengoceh sejak mereka masuk rumah benar-benar tidak terbantahkan.

"Lalu siapa yang dimasuki? Jangan bilang...aku?" Wajah Sungmin berubah horror saat membayangkan ia harus menjadi pihak yang...katakanlah menjadi wanita. Ia menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang mempreteli kancing terakhir jasnya. Dengan posisi duduk, matanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau pikir aku cocok?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menggeleng patah-patah. "Lalu siapa, Min? Anak tetangga?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut dan berdiri dari tempat tidur mereka. Tangan kanannya sudah akan kembali mengancingkan jas putih sebelum Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Ya. Apa-apaan ini?" Suara Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau mandi."

"Ah...Jadi, setelah mandi baru kita mulai?"

"Apanya yang habis mandi? Habis ini aku mau tidur. Kalau mau mulai, ajak saja anak tetangga, Kyuhyun idiot." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya sambil melepas tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, mandi tidaklah mengahabiskan banyak waktunya. Kalau biasanya ia mandi sekitar 10 menit, di keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang, asal badannya basah dan tidak bau itu sudah mandi namanya. _Well_, siapa yang peduli untuk mandi sebelum bercinta di malam pertama?

"Jangan katakan tidak ada yang peduli. Lee Sungmin yang sok alim itu menjadikan mandi sebagai alasan untuk menghindariku. Dasar licik. Padahal, taruhan padaku, dia tidak akan memintaku berhenti setelah aku memulainya," ujar Kyuhyun saat melilitkan handuk birunya di pinggang.

Ia tidak akan kalah dengan gengsi Sungmin malam ini.

Sambil mengacak rambut basahnya perlahan, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur mereka—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mandi di kamar mandi terpisah. Sungmin di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka dan Kyuhyun di kamar mandi dekat ruang tamu. Tidak menemukan Sungmin di kamar, Kyuhyun memilih mendekati kamar mandi dan bersandar pada dinding di samping pintunya. Ia akan mengejutkan makhluk sok alim itu. Ah, akan sangat bagus kalau orang itu terkejut sampai handuknya terlepas.

_**CKLEK**_

"Hai, Sayang," sapa Kyuhyun, menampilkan senyum yang menurutnya tampan. Ia membuat pose semenggoda mungkin untuk menggoyahkan iman Sungmin walaupun semangatnya sedikit merosot saat melihat Sungmin keluar dengan _bathrobe_ putih yang rapat membalut tubuhnya. Ia berharap Sungmin memakai handuk sepertinya saat ini, itu jelas.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya dan membalas sapaan tidak-tahu-waktu dari Kyuhyun. "Hai."

"Terkejut dengan ketampanan dan keseksian Cho Kyuhyun yang tiada tara dalam balutan handuk?"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Saat melihat Kyuhyun memberinya _flying kiss_, tawanya meledak. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun yang menghalanginya keluar kamar mandi. Sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun bertingkah konyol di saat seperti ini. "Ah, Ya Tuhan...hahaha...Kenapa aku bisa menikahi orang sepertimu?"

"Bagaimana kalau...sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan aku-tampan, kau-mencintaiku, dan ini-takdir adalah jawabannya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, membuat mata mereka bertemu pandang dalam satu sentakan cepat. Sungmin tersenyum dengan begitu tulus saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. Ia selalu suka saat Kyuhyun membuat mereka bertukar pandang dan menyalurkan semua emosi mereka dalam interaksi sepele itu.

Menjadi manusia yang selalu menggunakan kesempatan sekecil apapun, Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Sungmin sebelum sosok manis itu memiliki kesempatan untuk mengelak lagi.

Sungmin nyaris mendorong Kyuhyun sebelum laki-laki 25 tahun itu dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan menempelkan tubuh mereka. Pada akhirnya Sungmin memilih menutup matanya, meresapi kehadiran bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya saat Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin menjauhi kamar mandi tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Lumatan tak kentara itu Sungmin rasakan langsung menyerang bibir bawahnya beberapa detik setelahnya. Pertanda ritual pengantin baru mereka akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Ketika merasakan remasan tangan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun memintanya membalas ciumannya dengan lebih serius. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang bergerak ke kiri. Tangan kanannya yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya ia angkat untuk menyentuh kedua lengan Kyuhyun, membelainya ringan sebelum bergerak menuju dada Kyuhyun.

Sekalipun Sungmin kaget dengan dingin yang menyapa telapak tangannya saat menyentuh dada Kyuhyun, ia tidak langsung menarik tangannya menjauh. Sungmin justru menekan dada Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan tangan kirinya mengelus bagian di dekat _nipple_ cokelat Kyuhyun dengan gerakan naik turun. Samar-samar ia merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun mulai meningkat saat ia bergerak di sekitar _nipple_nya. Sungmin menyukai sensasi menggetarkan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan pada telapak tangannya. Begitu menyenangkan saat tahu jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat saat berada didekatnya.

Sementara Sungmin sibuk dengan dada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menikmati waktunya untuk menghisap bibir sempurna Sungmin. Memberikan gigitan halusnya dan menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan aroma memabukkan yang sepertinya menguar dari Sungmin begitu ia makin dalam menyatukan lidahnya dengan mulut Sungmin. Wangi khas yang ditawarkan Sungmin seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk melepas pagutannya sama sekali.

Sungmin menyambut gerakan lidah Kyuhyun yang memutar untuk menyentuh lidah dan giginya dengan memindahkan tangannya dari dada Kyuhyun menuju kepala bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Ia menggerakkan tangannya lama di rambut basah Kyuhyun sebelum menjambaknya pelan kemudian mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Laki-laki 28 tahun itu membawa lidahnya berputar di mulut Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun menarik lidahnya dan memilih menghisap bibir atasnya. Mencoba mengambil alih permainan mereka. Merasakan pergerakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan hisapannya dan mendorong lidah Sungmin kembali ke tempatnya semula. Satu putaran terakhir di mulut Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun memilih membelit lidah Sungmin dengan miliknya. Menyisakan saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir Sungmin dan suara erotis dari ciuman mereka.

Saat merasakan tarikan napasnya memendek, dengan gerakan tidak kentara Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun menuju cermin besar di kiri ruangan. Ia menubrukkan tubuh mereka perlahan untuk memberikan jeda dan membiarkannya bernapas sebentar.

"Kau menghabiskan seluruh oksigen di sekitarku... Tahan sebentar." Saeutas saliva yang menghubungkannya dengan Kyuhyun terputus ketika Sungmin bicara. Sungmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali beradu pandang dengan manik suaminya. Bibirnya berkedut dengan begitu cepat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun melakukannya lebih kuat daripada biasanya.

Senyum menyebalkan khas Kyuhyun sempat Sungmin lihat sebelum pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu memilih mendaratkan ciumannya pada leher Sungmin.

Orang bilang akan ada sesuatu yang luar biasa saat seseorang memberimu _kissmark_. Dan Sungmin merasakannya. Selalu ada sensasi dari jilatan dan hisapan yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan dengan mudah. Saat Kyuhyun membasahi bagian di lehernya dengan lidah, Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan meraih lengan Kyuhyun lagi untuk peganggan. Panas lidah Kyuhyun yang menyentuh daerah sensitifnya membuatnya tidak fokus sedikitpun. Ia meremas lengan Kyuhyun begitu suaminya itu menggigit lehernya sebentar sebelum benar-benar menghisapnya lama.

Tanpa niatan untuk menahan suaranya, Sungmin membiarkan lenguhan nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi satu-satunya penyampai pesan kalau ia menyukai saat dimana Kyuhyun menandainya. Detak jantungnya tidak terkontrol saat Kyuhyun mengulang hisapannya pada bagian lain lehernya. Ia benar-benar khawatir Kyuhyun akan membuatnya pingsan kalau terus-terusan menarik kesadarannya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kyuh-hyun..." Sungmin mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing dan memilih merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya di sepanjang leher dan dada Sungmin yang mulai tidak tertutup _bathrobe_. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai _bathrobe_ itu menyusul handuk Kyuhyun karena gerakan kasar dua pemuda itu.

.

"Mau apa tanganmu, Sungmin-sajangnim?" tegur Kyuhyun bercanda saat Sungmin menahan ikatan handuk biru yang melilit di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau handuk birunya mulai longgar dan mungkin akan lepas sebentar lagi kalau Sungmin tidak menahannya.

"Pakai handuknya dengan benar, Kyu. Kalau handukmu melorot, hilang sudah rencanaku tidur malam ini," ujar Sungmin beralasan sambil tertawa pelan. Tidur? Tidak, tidak. Sungmin bahkan sebenarnya sudah lupa kalau ia harus tidur setelah ini. Ia hanya ingin menguji kesabaran Kyuhyun. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bisa serileks ini. Moodnya naik begitu drastis setelah sesi ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik cermin di samping mereka. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan Sungmin dengan gerakan cepat. Tidak ada kata kehabisan akal untuk Kyuhyun kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Kalaupun tidak melorot, aku akan tetap membukanya. Dengan senang hati aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada dibalik handukku setelah itu," bisiknya pada Sungmin yang menatapnya melalui cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan mereka secara penuh.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menebaknya saja, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau tidak perlu repot menunjukkannya padaku." Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengar tawaran Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya. Benar kata Sungjin, Sungmin memang terlahir dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya supaya tidak salah tebak, Hyungnim." Sambil tangan kanannya merambat ke simpul ikatan _bathrobe_ Sungmin, Kyuhyun memajukan pinggulnya, menekannya keras dan membiarkan Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang menepuk bokongnya. Seolah memberikan _clue_ akan apa yang ada dibalik handuknya.

Kyuhyun menangkap ekspresi terkejut Sungmin dari pantulan cermin. Ia bersyukur memilih cermin sebagai media pembuka mereka. Semua ekspresi Sungmin terpampang dengan begitu jelas untuknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun melepas handuknya dan membiarnya jatuh.

"Aku akan menyentuh dan menebaknya kalau kau mau berbaik hati menutup mataku," tawar Sungmin lagi dengan nada usil yang masih ada dalam suaranya. Apanya yang menebak? Ia sudah tahu benar apa yang akan ia sentuh sebentar lagi. Tepukan sesuatu di bokongnya benar-benar tidak main-main. Kalau saja _bathrobe_ Sungmin sudah terlepas, Sungmin yakin dia pasti sudah gila karena bokongnya bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Dengan syarat jangan tutup mulutmu sedikitpun," balas Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu artinya ciuman lagi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dan memilih menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi mata Sungmin, tepat seperti tawaran Sungmin. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Sungmin-ah."

Persis apa yang Sungmin perkirakan, Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya—dari belakang. Memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk mempermudah Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa merasakan sensasi _frenchkiss_ yang langsung Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Sungmin baru akan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun sebelum tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang menganggur menahannya dan membawa salah satu tangan Sungmin untuk memulai permainannya. Sentuh dan tebak.

Hanya terkejut yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Sungmin saat tangannya benar-benar menyentuh sesuatu yang daritadi mengganjal bokongnya. Keterkejutannya hampir membuat lidah Kyuhyun berdarah karena Sungmin sudah akan menggigitnya tadi. Di lain pihak, saat menuntun tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan dalam genggamannya menegang saat menyentuh miliknya. Kalau saja ia bisa melihat mata Sungmin sekarang, ia sudah pastikan akan tertawa keras saat melihat sebesar apa mata indah itu akan terbelalak.

Masih dengan tuntunan Kyuhyun, tangan Sungmin melingkari milik Kyuhyun secara penuh. Sungmin memutar-mutar tangannya, meraba dan merasakan ukuran Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. Mengira-ngira apakah milik Kyuhyun lebih besar daripada miliknya.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka beberapa detik setelah ia merasakan sentuhan Sungmin merambat pada bagian ujung miliknya. Mengelus bagian itu dengan pelan, membuat lutut Kyuhyun lemas seketika. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang menggodanya habis-habisan dengan menekan lubang di ujung miliknya dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin. Sentuhan Sungmin pada organ vitalnya benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Ia bernapas dengan berat, menghembuskan udara panasnya pada leher Sungmin. Tahu Sungmin sudah bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan benar, Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanannya untuk menurunkan _bathrobe_ Sungmin yang menutupi bahu mulusnya.

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat ketika ia merasakan tangan Sungmin sudah mengubah gerakan elusannya menjadi remasan. Ia berpindah dari bahu Sungmin menuju bagian belakang telinga Sungmin. Meniupkan hangat napasnya sebentar sebelum mengecupnya. Kyuhyun menjilat daun telinga Sungmin dosela tiupannya, mengulumnya pada akhirnya. Tangannya mulai mengusap paha Sungmin dari luar _bathrobe_, merasakan sosok di kukungannya menegang saat ia mendekati bagian privatnya.

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin nyaris menghentikan gerakannya pada milik Kyuhyun saat penyanyi itu menyingkap _bathrobe_-nya dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan terpaan udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan mereka begitu saja. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dengan pelan dari pahanya dan langsung memijat miliknya begitu Kyuhyun menemukannya. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah menyentuhnya seintim ini sebelum ini. Rambut halus di tengkuknya berdiri dengan otomatis saat meresapi udara dingin dan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada miliknya yang sudah setengah berdiri.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di permukaan cermin sebagai penopang. Kakinya mendadak lemas saat Kyuhyun makin gencar mengerjai kejantanannya. Ia tidak bohong kalau mengatakan pijatan Kyuhyun luar biasa. Tubuhnya condong ke depan, membuat pipinya menempel dengan cermin. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan suara yang bisa meningkatkan gairah siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi mata Sungmin. Ia tidak melakukan hal lain selain menggerakkan tangannya dengan lembut pada milik Sungmin sambil menunggu pemilik foxy eyes itu membuka matanya dan menatapnya melalui pantulan cermin.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya begitu lekat. Ia bisa merasakan ratusan emosi yang Kyuhyun salurkan lewat matanya. Genggamannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun lepas begitu saja saat Sungmin yakin ia sudah membuat benda itu berdiri tegak.

"Ah." Sungmin gagal mengucapkan hal lain yang ingin ia katakan saat tangan Kyuhyun merambat ke dadanya dan mengambil alih _nipple-_nya yang mulai mencuat. Ia nyaris tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali bernapas dengan berat dan menghembuskannya pada cermin dihadapan mereka. Mengembunkan cerminnya dan mengaburkan bayangannya bersama Kyuhyun perlahan.

Gerakan terakhir dari Kyuhyun dan simpul _bathrobe_ Sungmin akhirnya terlepas. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kejantanan Sungmin untuk membalik badan Sungmin. Membuatnya berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin sepertinya tidak tahu kata lain yang bisa ia ucapkan selain nama Kyuhyun saat ini. Satu kecupan lembut Kyuhyun pada pipi mulusnya sepertinya membawa kesadarannya kembali.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur memilikimu. Tuhan pasti hanya memikirkan kesempurnaan saat menciptakan makhluk seindah dirimu, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekali lagi sebelum turun ke bibir Sungmin. Menciumnya selembut mungkin sebelum Sungmin membuatnya menjadi begitu basah dan panas.

Bagian romantis mereka hanya berlangsung sebentar. Saat Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan mempertemukan bagian bawahnya dengan milik Sungmin, semuanya berubah menjadi nafsu yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Kyuhyun membuat milik mereka bergesekan dengan kuat di saat Sungmin membawa bibirnya mendekati telinganya dan membisikkannya kata-kata cinta.

"Sentuh—Kyuhyun, aku...kumohon..." Susunan kata-kata dalam otak Sungmin berantakan saat Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya dan berlutut dihadapannya. Terpaan napas Kyuhyun pada bagian privatnya dan kenyataan kalau ia berdiri saat ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada cermin. Tangannya ia letakkan pada bahu Kyuhyun saat laki-laki kelahiran februari itu mengecup ujung kejantanannya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan kehangatan mulut Kyuhyun menyebar melalui miliknya yang separuhnya sudah berada di mulut Kyuhyun. Merasakan lidah panas Kyuhyun yang melingkari dan mengitari ujungnya. Menularkan panas pada kejantanan sampai ujung jari kakinya.

"Aaaah Kyuhyun..." Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun saat kepala Kyuhyun memulai gerakannya. Menyentuhkan ujung kejantanannya dengan tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Badannya tidak lagi bersandar pada cermin besar di belakangnya. Ia memilih bertumpu pada Kyuhyun.

Panas yang mengelilinginya benar-benar membuat Sungmin ingin merobek _bathrobe_ yang masih menggantung di tubuhnya, tapi ia sadar tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun. Sekali ia melepas pegangannya pada Kyuhyun, ia yakin ia pasti akan ambruk. Kyuhyun menghisap semua tenaganya.

Satu erangan lagi lolos dari mulutnya saat Kyuhyun meraih bagian pangkal dan menyentuh _twinsball_nya bergantian. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain sudah sampai pada bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin yang menangkup bokong Sungmin sebisanya. Menekan dan meremasnya bergantian. Bergerak sensual mendekati belahannya dan mencari _hole_ Sungmin.

"Kyuh-yun. Cu—" Sungmin berhenti berucap saat Kyuhyun melepas hisapannya, menutup ucapan Sungmin dengan bunyi 'plop' pelan. Kyuhyun melihat hasil kerja kerasnya pada milik Sungmin. Terlihat berdiri dengan tegak dan begitu mengkilap di tengah sinar lilin kamar mereka. Sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, Kyuhyun mengingat rasa dan kedutan Sungmin dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun kecanduan sejak pertama kali ia mencobanya.

Tips seks yang Kyuhyun pelajari sebelum ini: Berhenti saat kau merasa pasanganmu akan keluar.

Seringai penuh kemenangan itu Kyuhyun berikan sembari berdiri dan menatap Sungmin yang tidak melepas pegangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun dan bernapas dengan begitu sulit. Sungmin terlihat begitu kepayahan bahkan sebelum mereka memulai semuanya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar kelelahan, aku akan menghentikannya disini dan kita bisa melanjutkannya kapan-kapan," kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menjahili Sungmin sekalipun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kalau berani menghentikannya sekarang, mungkin kau sudah tinggal nama besok," balas Sungmin setelah menstabilkan napasnya. Ia paling benci kalau ada orang yang tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan benar. Apalagi Kyuhyun meninggalkan miliknya yang sudah hampir meledak.

"Kupikir kau bilang 'aku lelah' di awal tadi." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menjauhi cermin dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur mereka yang masih ditutupi beberapa kelopak mawar.

.

.

Melumuri tangannya dengan _baby-oil_ milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku setampan itu ya?" godanya pada Sungmin. Yang digoda mulai bangun dan melepas _bathrobe-_nya. Ia menyentuh _nipple_ Kyuhyun setelah itu. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan kaget dari Kyuhyun. Daritadi nipple Kyuhyun memanggilnya dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya lagi saat ini.

"Aku hanya...tidak tahu kalau kau se-_sexy_ ini," balas Sungmin seduktif. Mengundang tawa dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa makhluk _sexy _di depanku tidak pernah bercermin?" Kyuhyun menutup botol _baby-oil_ di tangannya dan melemparnya asal. Dengan instruksinya, Sungmin sudah kembali berbaring di bawahnya. Menutup matanya saat ia merasakan jari basah dan licin Kyuhyun sudah berada di sekitar _hole_-nya.

"Kau lebih _sexy_ dari siapapun, Min. Tubuh putih bersihmu lebih indah daripada apapun." Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilat telinga Sungmin. Kembali menyengat Sungmin dengan hawa panas yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Suara desahanmu lebih menggoda dari musik manapun." Tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak berada di sekitar _hole_ Sungmin bergerak menggoda _nipple_nya. Bagian yang belum ia sentuh dengan benar daritadi.

"...Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa tahan saat melihat wajah erotismu..."

"K-Kyu..engh...Kyuhyun..." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menatap jakun samar dan leher putihnya.

"Dan semuanya milikku." Tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang memelintir _nipple_ Sungmin, Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jarinya yang sudah daritadi berada di sekitar _hole_ Sungmin dengan lambat. Ia melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin begitu ia menggerakkan jarinya di dalam.

Kyuhyun tahu terorinya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau jarinya akan benar-benar dihisap saat berada di dalam. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika miliknya berada di dalam sana dan dihisap dengan begitu brutal oleh Sungmin. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya makin sesak.

Mata Sungmin melirik kebawah untuk melihat jari Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki tubuhnya, tapi matanya malah menangkap kejantanan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan bangga. Cairan _pre-cum _Kyuhyun menetes dan membasahi perutnya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Menemukan ekspresi menggoda dari Kyuhyun yang masih terkonsentarsi pada hole-nya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

Tanpa diperintah Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya pada milik Kyuhyun. Meremasnya pelan. Penghargaan bagi suaminya yang sudah memuaskannya meski baru dalam sesi foreplay.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun tersentak saat Sungmin memijit miliknya.

"Jadi, ini yang berada dibalik handukmu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan seringainya dan membiarkan Sungmin memompanya dengan begitu lancar. Ia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus saat merasa perhatian Sungmin sudah teralihkan sepenuhnya.

"A-aah...apa yang..." Sepertinya lanjutan ucapan Sungmin akan menjadi misteri. Mata Sungmin terpejam dengan rapat saat merasakan jari-jari Kyuhyun bergerak dengan begitu dalam dan menyentuh dindingnya.

Desahan Kyuhyun akhirnya lolos saat ketiga jarinya dihisap untuk bergerak makin jauh dalam diri Sungmin. Baru jarinya dan ia sudah merasa Sungmin mengantarnya pada pintu surga.

"Kyuhyun...ini...oh..." Sungmin tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang kelihatan kewalahan saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya dengan begitu cepat dan membuatnya tersentak. Sungmin ikut bergerak agar Kyuhyun bisa menyentuh prostatnya, tapi sepertinya gagal. Ia tahu jari Kyuhyun tidak sepanjang itu.

"Aku rasa aku...butuh milikmu sekarang," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memelas. Ia meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk menguncinya dengan ciuman penuh gairah sekali lagi. Desahannya tertahan saat jari Kyuhyun tidak berhenti bergerak dan _nipple_nya kembali dikerjai oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan melebarkan kakinya begitu ia merasakan panas di tubuhnya benar-benar menyiksa dan ia bersumpah ia butuh Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang?" Kyuhyun bodoh yang tidak tahu diri itu masih berniat menjahili Sungmin ternyata.

Kyuhyun membelai dahi Sungmin, menyingkirkan rambut yang basah karena keringat Sungmin. Ia tidak mau ada satupun yang menghalangi pemandangannya, sekalipun itu rambut indah Sungmin.

"Argh...ini sakit..._Damn_." Sungmin menyumpahi Kyuhyun yang mendorong kejantanannya masuk. Harusnya Sungmin tahu kalau rasanya akan sakit mengingat ukuran Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari tiga jari kurus Kyuhyun. Tangannya mencengkram bisep Kyuhyun dengan begitu kuat saat ia merasakan Kyuhyun berusaha memasukkan sepertiga bagiannya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat saat merasakan hisapan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada jarinya sebelum ini. Tidak seperti bayangannya ternyata. Sungmin menghisap miliknya dengan jauh lebih keras daripada bayangannya. Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya sebentar untuk mengecup dahi Sungmin dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan sebelum mendorong miliknya makin dalam.

Sungmin nyaris berteriak saat merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terasa makin membesar di dalamnya. Ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan membawanya untuk menciumnya. Mencari pengalih rasa sakit lewat lidah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya bukan salah Kyuhyun. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah melakukannya selembut mungkin.

"Aku...ah...tidak tahu akan sesakit ini," adu Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya dan membelai pipinya dan menatapnya penuh sayang.

"Maafkan aku. Kita berhenti?" Kyuhyun berhenti mendorong miliknya. Ia juga mungkin tidak sanggup kalau harus menerima kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini. _Hole_ Sungmin benar-benar punya kekuatan sihir.

Gelengan dari Sungmin. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku masih penasaran. Mungkin kau harus menghentaknya keras agar cepat masuk," jawabnya setengah tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu kalau kata-katanya barusan meningkatkan libido Kyuhyun ratusan kali lipat.

Mengikuti instruksi Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah merasakan lututnya berubah menjadi _jelly_ seketika. Sungmin makin menarik dan memijat miliknya dengan begitu luar biasa di dalam sana. Di sisi lain, Sungmin mendesah panjang. Akhirnya ia tahu apa yang orang bicarakan tentang prostat. Tubuhnya menegang begitu Kyuhyun menghentaknya keras dan menyentuh bagian itu.

Kyuhyun bergerak pelan. Saat merasa Sungmin terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, ia mengubah gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat dan menjaganya tetap konstan untuk melihat respon Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba mempertahankan matanya untuk terbuka saat Kyuhyun makin jauh menyentuh dirinya. Kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan hampir membuatnya tidak sanggup membuka mata. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan menariknya mendekat. Membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan napasnya yang tidak berarturan. Kakinya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa bergerak lebih dalam.

Menarik setengah miliknya keluar, Kyuhyun segera mendorongnya lagi dengan keras. Ia melihat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendesah tanpa henti saat ia bergerak.

"Oh Tuhan, Kyu...ah...kau..." Sungmin melepas tangannya dan membiarkan dirinya terbanting pasrah di tempat tidur. Ia mencengkram bantal di sisi kirinya. Berniat menutupi mulutnya yang tidak berhenti menyebut nama Kyuhyun dan mendesah dengan begitu keras, tapi tidak jadi. Ia yakin Kyuhyun suka saat ia mendesah untuknya.

"Kyuh—aaah..." Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Perasaan saat Kyuhyun berada didalamnya, mengaduknya, menggesek kejantanannya dengan dinding _hole_-nya sungguh kombinasi gila yang mengaburkan kewarasannya.

Gerakan keluar masuk Kyuhyun makin menggila dan membuahkan erangan dari Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berubah menjadi sosok paling erotis di hadapannya. Mata setengah tertutup, mulut terbuka, dada yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, _nipple_nya...tangannya yang mencengkram erat bantal... benar-benar membuatnya panas.

Tidak menghentikan gerakannya, Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari-jari tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri Sungmin. Merasakan remasakan tangan Sungmin langsung padanya. Ada kebanggan dalam dirinya saat Sungmin menggeratkan peganggannya saat dia bergerak lebih dalam. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari Sungmin yang menyerahkan dirinya dengan begitu pasrah. Perasaan dihargai dan dipercayai itu langsung Kyuhyun rasakan melalui sengatan sihir yang Sungmin berikan lewat tangannya.

"Astaga—Kyuhyun...A-ah.." Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun kembali menghajar prostatnya. Ia mungkin tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi kalau Kyuhyun terus membombardir tubuhnya dengan begitu _powerful_.

Sungmin benar-benar merasakan napasnya memendek. Ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang rasanya menghinggapi perutnya saat ini. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun agar mempercepat gerakannya dan menyelesaikannya bersama-sama.

"Min, tahan—sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun mendorong pinggulnya dengan begitu keras. Tiga sentakan terakhir dan Sungmin selesai. Sungmin melepas cairannya dengan mengangkat pinggulnya. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya dan meremas tangan Kyuhyun makin erat untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Lenguhan panjangnya bahkan tidak berhenti setelah ia melepas semua hasratnya tanpa sisa.

Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan dorongannya saat melihat Sungmin membasahi perutnya sendiri dengan cairan putihnya. Pemandangan di hadapannya mendukungnya untuk makin kuat memenuhi hole Sungmin dan bertemu Sungmin di dunia putih mereka. Ia butuh satu hentakan lagi untuk akhirnya mengisi Sungmin dengan cairan panasnya.

Memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang berada di atas Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih kesulitan mengembalikan napasnya. Sungmin sendiri makin sulit kembali dari euforia-nya ketika merasakan kehangatan Kyuhyun mengisi dirinya tanpa cela. Membuatnya merasa penuh dan sempurna.

"Sudah kembali dari langit ketujuh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang disambut tawa pelan Sungmin.

"Aku curiga kau minum obat kuat sebelum ini," ejek Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak sepayah dirinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras dan mengecup Sungmin sebentar. Ia menatap Sungmin lama sebelum memeluknya. Detak jantung Sungmin dan miliknya bersahutan saat ini. Membuatnya teringat kali pertama Sungmin membuat jantung seperti sekarang.

"Aku rasa kadar kecintaanku padamu meningkat, Lee Sungmin. Kau hebat. Sangat," ujar Kyuhyun jujur. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya mereka sampai pada titik ini. Titik dimana hanya akan ada dirinya dan Sungmin setelah ini.

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Sangat." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia bersyukur memiliki sosok pengertian dan setia seperti Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Kedepannya aku akan menunjukkan kalau cintaku lebih besar."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Hu'um. Aku akan menunjukkannya kalau kau berhenti memakai obat kuat sebelum kita bercinta."

"YA! Aku tidak pakai obat kuat! Akui saja kalau stamina suamimu ini luar biasa."

Sungmin tertawa keras setelahnya. Ia sebanarnya percaya Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan obat kuat. Ini hanya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Masih malu rasanya mengakui kalau ternyata Kyuhyun sekuat itu.

"Kau mau bukti kalau suamimu kuat, Min?" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan sensual. Menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk menyentuh kejantanan Kyuhyun yang mengeras.

"Demi apa kau tidak turun?! MONSTER!"

Hanya tawa menjijikkan 'kekeke' khas Kyuhyun yang terdengar setelah itu. Siapa yang tahu kalau Sungmin tidak jadi tidur setelahnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Emm...saya...cuma mau ngingetin kalo ini Failed!NC jadi...tolong maklumi kalo ga ada rasanya. Saya bener-bener udah nyoba yang terbaik. Tapi yah, emang ga ada bakat huaaaa *nangis* Maaf juga telat banget. Ada beberapa alasan tapi itu ga penting. Intinya emang saya yang salah hehe. Kesalahan di typo udah saya minimalisir sebisa mungkin, tapi kalau masih ada ya...saya minta maaf juga.**

**Sejujurnya saya rada males bikin NC yang temanya first night karena jatohnya alus(?) dan..begitu. Bu-bukan berarti saya bisa bikin yang temanya ga begitu. Tapi, tapi—ah, tolong aja deh yang minta tanggung jawab karena udah bikin saya nulis FF isinya NC doang padahal saya polos T.T #padahalgueyangnawarin**

**FF ini special buat pembaca Thanks To My Phone. Lebih spesial lagi buat Kirra, Dien-eon, Nana, Zahra-eon, Kak Jikah, Vita-eon, Lala-eon, sama ChoHuiChan.**

**Semoga yang baca bisa enjoy bacanya seenjoy saya pas bikin xD Lop yu muah muah buat yang udah sempet baca. Komen juga kalo ga keberatan :)**


End file.
